Love Notes
by HarryPotterxAlexRider
Summary: Short stories of Slash and Het pairings in both the Alex Rider and Harry Potter Stories. Some are so wrong that they just feel right. Some will be angsty because I don't like writing too happy stories. I'm open to suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This one I thought of Alex Rider while writing it. I think if he were in a relationship then it would be a lot to handle. After all he has been through a lot so he wouldn't be very trusting. I also think he needs somebody to ground him and keep him sane or he might do something drastic.

Dear (Whoever you feel like)

Honestly you're all I think about.

I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes; I'm hard to handle and at times out of control. But if you can't handle me at my worst then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best.

I now I'm in love with you because I can't sleep because reality is finally better than my dreams. I'm hard to handle but I do need you. Without you I would be lost. You're the rock that keeps me on earth. Without you I would be off in my own world; sinking in my depression. You're my escape. You let me be me and not something everyone expects. Not the teenage superspy that has never failed a mission no matter the cost. Not the little boy that needs saving from the big bad world. Not the son of a rich kid that can't handle a punch. With you I can be myself and let go. No worries; No anything. Just happiness and perfect bliss.

Thanks for everything; I wouldn't be here without you.

AN: When I wrote this I thought of Ben Daniels and Alex Rider but you can imagine whoever you want because I rarely ever use names.

Every time I post I'm going to ask readers a question. Here's the first one.

What is your favourite pairing for Alex Rider?


	2. Unrequited love is a bitch

AN: Warning some suggestive writing.

This is one of the utterly wrong pairings that seem so right. This one is about Harry Potter and Sirius Black. For some reason I love this pairing. No flames for the pairing please. I only accept constructive criticism. I don't care if you don't like it because I do. If you don't like it then don't read it.

Now that we've got that out of the way enjoy.

I fall asleep just so I can dream of you. Everyone flocks around you during the day and I hardly ever get any time with you. But during the night, in my dreams, I have you all to myself. You do whatever I want; whatever I need. I know it's so wrong of me to think of you in that way. You're much too young. But the thought of me claiming you as mine just feels so exhilaratingly right even if I know it is wrong. This is the reason why I always sleep in late. You just smile, that beautiful smile of yours, and call me lazy. My friend thinks I'm depressed but I just think I'm an old creep who doesn't deserve someone like you. I wonder if you knew my feelings would you think the same. You'd probably slap me and then reject me. I don't know if I could take it. So I'll keep my silence for now. I might tell you when you are older and when I might be ready to take the rejection but not now. I just hope you will find someone for yourself even though it would break my heart to see you with anyone other than me.

I will always be too old, too ugly and too dumb for you. You're so young, beautiful and clever. You deserve someone as perfect as you. Someone like Her. I've seen the way she looks at you. She adores you and she would be great for you. She would love you the way I cannot. I hope you find happiness with her.

The fairy tale ending would be for me to tell you my feelings and for you to reciprocate them and for everyone to accept us. We would walk off into the sunset hand in hand. But that can't happen can it? We have a war to think about. You're right in the middle of it; hunted for something you can't remember. Whenever I think about the dangers you face and have faced my heart clenches. I just want to hold you and never let go. I hope you know that I will always be there for you, alive or dead. I'm not naïve enough to think my survival is guaranteed. Just know I love you with all my heart, my green-eyed beauty.

AN: Props to anyone who can guess who SHE is. I'll even give the first one to guess a shout out in my next update.

Question of the day:

Who is your favourite author and Why?


	3. Grieving

_**A/N Thank You for reviewing. The person who won my competition was alexrider4ever. Thanks for reviewing.**_

He was sitting on his bed when I walked in. Exactly a year had passed since it happened. A year ago he lost his last link to normal life. I've tried so hard to help him, to give him back a semblance of normality, but I doubt he will ever be the naive and innocent boy he once was. He'll never be able to smile freely ever again; never trust anyone as much as he trusted her. Sometimes I feel envious of how much he cares about her; of how much he loved her. If only I could have some of that love. But before that thought could go anywhere, I remembered her bright smile and bubbly personality. Her vivacious yet modest looks, her shockingly red hair that reflected her personality; a stab of grief hits me like a ton of Bricks. Her name was Jack. It might have been short for Jackie or Jacqueline; neither would suit her well. I simply knew her as Jack.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I turned my attention back to the grieving boy – no man; he hadn't been a boy in a long time- sitting on the bed. I didn't doubt for one second he knew I was there the moment my hand touched the door handle, knowing him, he most likely knew I was coming even before then. The fact that he hadn't yet told me to go away was a good sign. I took that as silent permission to approach him. Making sure I stayed in his line of sight and my footsteps were fairly audible, I advanced towards the bed warily and sat down. Sensing no form of discouragement; I put my arms around him in an effort to comfort him. After an initially tense moment his arms wrapped around my waist accepting the comfort.

"I miss her," he didn't have to mention who, I already knew who he was talking about, I was – after all – only just thinking about her. Nevertheless, I stayed silent, deciding to let him talk without interruption.

"She was always there for me," a choked sob escaped his throat, "even when Blunt came and fucked up my life. She never gave up on me and she refused to leave me even though she would have been safer and happier in America with her family." I broke my self-imposed silence to interrupt his monologue. I couldn't stand to hear him speak like that; as if he meant nothing to her.

"You know she wouldn't have been happier in America without you. Knowing you were in danger every day. Having you on the other side of the world and not being there to comfort you and hold you when the nightmares came. You were her family; her brother and best friend wrapped in one small package. She would have hated to hear you say that. She never abandoned you, even in death, she will always be with you." This earned me a watery smile. I couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment at that. Feeling more confident, I gestured for him to go on. As he talked, the tension left his body bit by bit and he gradually relaxed fully into my arms. I'm glad he can confide in me and I know he knows I will always be there for him as a friend and, when he's ready, much, much more than a friend. I love him and he knows that; just as much as I know he loves me. However, before we can jump that hurdle in our relationship, he needs to learn to trust and open up his heart again; even for the fear of rejection. But as I looked down at him, laying in my arms, I had the sudden hope that he may be ready and just waiting for me to realise that.

"You'll never leave me, will you Sabina?" He inquired timidly.

"Of course not Alex, I wouldn't dream of it."

**_A/N – THX for reading you guys. Please leave a review. They make me happy. Also, answer this Question:_**

**_What is your favourite book/books?_**

**_My favourite books are Alex Rider and Harry Potter._**


	4. In Denial

_**AN:**__** This Story is about Alex and an OC. It's after Scorpia Rising and he is going to a high school in America.**_

_**Warnings: Some major kissing. Also, no offence to gays. I have nothing against you it's just what Brandon's parents think.**_

_**I'm writing a one-shot about Yassen/Alex that will be one-sided and posted as a different story and might become two- shot. I've written half of it and it will be quite long. It's already 2134 words. Now to the chapter.**_

_**In Denial**_

"_**Oi, Rider" I heard a voice shout out from behind me. I had been in the middle of putting my gym clothes in my locker when he called out to me. Without needing to turn around I could tell who I would see behind me. I could tell from his voice. That voice that haunts my dreams, good and bad, the voice I couldn't help but react to no matter how much I didn't want to. I turned around slowly and there in front of me was Brandon Hale; the hottest guy in school and the biggest Homophobe. He also just happened to be the one person I had to fall for no matter his faults.**_

_**I watched him warily as he approached me. Seeing as it didn't look as if he was going to punch me any minute now, I decided it was safe to reply.**_

"_**What do you want, Hale?" He didn't answer me, he just walked closer with that contemplative look on his face he always has around me. My whole body tensed ready for fight or flight. Looking around I saw the corridors empty so I had no possibility of getting help. Of course, I knew I wouldn't need it, I could take Brandon on blindfolded so I wasn't scared. I was only slightly disconcerted as he stopped a foot away from me with a discernible expression on his face. He stood there staring at me for a moment before he suddenly pinned me against my locker and kissed me hard on the lips. He took my bottom lip in his mouth and sucked on it greedily. Unable to help it, I gasped sharply causing my lips to open. He took advantage of that fact by slipping his tongue in my mouth and rubbing gently against mine, coaxing me to reply. With a startled moan I moved my tongue and kissed him back. This had to be the best kiss I've had in a long time; his hands on my hips applying just the right amount of pressure and my own exploring that rock hard chest. It was only when he slipped his thigh between my legs, and I felt his errection rub against me, did I realise exactly what I was doing. I was pressed against my locker being kissed by Brandon Hale, the biggest homophobe I know, in school where anyone could see us. Realising this I pressed against his chest and pushed him back to a suitable distance.**_

_**Pulling myself together, I opened my mouth to speak but before I could he spoke for me. "Look Rider that was only an experiment. I don't like you and you don't like me so can we just forget about this." When I stayed silent he spoke again. "If you don't tell anyone about this I'll… I'll stop tormenting you. Nobody can know I might be gay. Please." **_

_**I hope my heartbreak didn't show on my face because I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he got me. It must have been a dare. Nevertheless, I couldn't stand the look on his face. That pleading look that told me that if I told anyone his whole life would fall apart. I couldn't help but nod silently. I was rewarded by a breath-taking smile and one last kiss on the lips before he ran off leaving me wanting more against my locker. **_

_**I stayed there for another moment before I picked up my bag, my mind sill on my first real kiss, and walked to the bike shed. I couldn't believe that Brandon had just given me the most amazing kiss ever and then shattered my heart.**_

_**-AROC-AROC-AROC-**_

_**BRANDONS POV:**_

_**I can't believe I just did that. I finally grew the courage to kiss Alex Rider and then I tell him it was just an experiment. I can't get the heartbroken expression out of my mind. Even worse, that look on his face filled me with hope; it made me believe for one second that he may like me back. But then I realised that what I had done had ruined my chances with him. I doubt he would give me a second chance after that. He probably thought it was just a dare. Oh how wrong he is; that kiss meant everything to me. It can't mean anything though since I am, after all, the most vocal against gays in this school. I couldn't help it though. All my life my parents have taught me that being different or out of the ordinary was wrong. They taught me that gays or lesbians were freaks. I couldn't tell them I was gay or they would hate me. The only way I could think of to keep it hidden was to date as many girls as I could and make sure everyone knew there was no possibility of me being gay. I did that by letting the whole school see how much I couldn't stand gays even though that was as far from the truth as it could get.**_

_**Everything was fine before he started school. With his soulful brown eyes that looked as if they had seen too much. Those full, pouty red lips and the most adorable British accent that had no problem with turning me on. Put together it just made me want to hold him against me forever; take away his fears and put a smile on that beautiful face. I couldn't do that though; all my hard work would come crashing down and it would be all because of the new kid. From that moment on I tormented him as much as I could. Just so I could deny to myself I didn't enjoy it when his arm brushed against mine or when I would tackle him to the ground. When we are so close that I could kiss him right then. Or when he would flip us over so that he was on top straddling me and rubbing against just the right place. I would punch him and get away before I could do something stupid like tell him exactly how I reacted to him and the entire truth.**_

_**Then when I finally give in to the urge to kiss him I break his heart. The look on his face will always haunt me about what could have been. If only I wasn't so afraid of other people's opinions. Maybe the result would have been different. I might have walked out of there with a smile on my face and a new boyfriend. But no I'm too much of a coward to risk everything for one person. Hopefully, he'll find someone that will love him with all their heart and make him happy like I can't. Even though it would break my heart even more to see him with someone else I just want him to be happy and if that was with someone else then I would just have to accept that. And I would honour my promise to stop tormenting him maybe then I could forget about him.**_

_**The End**_

_**HPxAR**_


End file.
